Calliope DeNile Gorgon
by Scatterbrain911
Summary: Cleo& Deuce's daughter; Cali who has all the best and worst features of her parents plus her own nonsense to deal with. Includes Lagoona's son, Abe, the forever-young Lala and some other monster who never grew up.
1. Birth to Earth

Characters Mattel

* * *

Clawdeen Wolf's exclusive design studio, a place only a claw full of monsters had been allowed in

The werewolf had kept in touch with as many of her high school friends as she could.

She was present during Lagoona& Gil's first hatching- Ghoulia's graduation from Undead-Med School, and gave Abbey a ride to the airport when she 'had to go to work'. (Abbey and Heath have secret jobs, some suspect as spies- still not an official couple). Frankie went all over the less-than-urban world, helping bridge monsters together in friendship, right after she 'took a break' from Stanfear. Draculaura was still at Monster High, making new friends and enjoying her immortality as a teenager. Jinafire got into designing weapons and Skelita was designing costumes on Clawedway.

The friend Clawdeen lost, missed, got back in touch with through her brother's stainless-steal friendship with Deuce was Cleo. The two ghouls dove into careers faster than anyone else. They mutually shifted each other's friendship around- out of mind, not out of heart. When reunited, Cleo was right in her pointy ear.

"Dear Ra! She got my measurements wrong!" Cleo screeched, struggling to close the material around her waist.

Clawdeen knew her assistant was careful with every dot of detail. She also knew Cleo De Nile would never grow out of commanding people.

The two ghouls were in Clawdeen's studio and as a bit of fun, they tried on some 'unreleased' designs. Not the real dresses for the models, exact imitations to be worn for an hour or two.

Cleo was in room with six full-body mirrors, examining her figure from every angle.

"Edna doesn't get anything wrong." Clawdeen assured her friend.

The werewolf felt familiar annoyance; Cleo had an impressive knowledge/ appreciation of historical and modern fashion but she could still be a brat.

"Well she did this time! It won't close! I have been the same waist-size since I was fifteen! I'm not Skelita but this is Not enough!" The mummy complained.

Knowing Edna was too good to insult with a double-check, Clawdeen took the measuring tape from around her neck. The she-Wolf walked up to wrap it around the fuming Cleo.

With a smirk, Clawdeen put a claw to the lines her tape fell on. "Numbers don't lie, Cleo."

The mummy could not believe it. She took the tape out of Clawdeen's furry fingers to see for herself. It was the widest she's ever seen herself.

"Oh my Ra…" Cleo whispered, then proclaimed, "Deuce made me fat!"

Clawdeen rolled her bright yellow eyes- "Yeah, he force fed you into gaining two whole pounds."

Cleo began ripping off the dress she hated. "Every other night he asks 'try this carb', 'try that carb', and damn him if they aren't good! AH! This is unbelievable! You'd think constantly having sex would burn the calories but instead I just got me more hungry! God, I've been craving the most ridiculous things lately and it's his fault!"

With her preference of work, and ghouls, over mensters, Clawdeen never had to worry about 'being late'. However, she had enough sisters to see things as they changed and grew and turned into puppies.

"Oh my ghoul." Clawdeen put a paw to her lips.

"Oh Ra, I look worse without the layers, don't I? I'll have to buy drapes to cover my hugeness." Cleo said in self-pity.

"No, Cleo, you're going to be a Mummy." (Cleo raised an eyebrow) "Like a daddy, but a Mummy!" Clawdeen grew very excited.

The she-wolf watched her friend's blue eyes rise in understanding. Cleo felt the hug from Clawdeen but she didn't care. The shriek that came from the golden-wrapped ghoul broke all the windows in the 76-story building.

Cleo/Deuce's apartment

Sitting on the stool near the kitchen counter Cleo remembered buying Deuce baking tools to make him happy. Since finding out he put a bun in her oven, she wanted to burn their shared home down. She heard the door closed and waited for her boyfriend to enter the kitchen.

"Cleo, I can't believe I'm the last to know. I wish we had planned sooner but Mother Nature is just to fast for mere monsters to keep up with. So, I booked us tickets this morning and we'll be in the Himalayas in nine hours!" Deuce told her as he held up her skis and his snowboard.

"Biggest avalanche of the century! It started a week ago but the news says it's still going! If we survive, we go bikini shopping while we're near the Parasitic." The snakes on his head were wickedly excited.

Cleo pouted then flatly told him- "I'm pregnant."

"Good one, babe. That's the only thing that would stop this once-in-a-life-time trip dead in it's tracks!" The Gorgon told her, hyped for the adventure he'd hit before he hit thrity.

In her perfectly manicured teal fingernails was a picture of an embryo hooked onto a uterus wall. Through his shades, Deuce began to see that she was serious.

"Is that real? I mean, doctors aren't perfect, they can get stuff mixed up and-"

"Ghoulia gave me the test." Cleo bluntly told him then watched the Gorgon drop their sporting equipment.

Hunched over, Deuce walked towards the counter to hold his girlfriend's hands. Cleo felt him tremble but watched his upper lip stay stiff.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"That depends on how you answer my two questions." Cleo gently told her waiting boyfriend.

"Do you think I'd make a good mother?" Her bright blue eyes begged for honesty.

"Yeah, definitely, I can't think of anyone better who can tell people what to do- my own mother included." Said the gorgon bracing the worst.

"Second and final; are you ready to become the monster that is my father?" Cleo rubbed his funny square thumbs.

Deuce hung his head because he couldn't be strong and honest with her at the same time then. "No, I'm really not, I like my soul where it is."

His ex-princess gave a tiny smile. "Okay, then I see no reason to let this little mistake get worse."

"You mean that?" He didn't want to let on how relieved he was yet.

"Yes, from the absolute bottom of my heart and soul, I do mean that." The mummy smiled wider.

The Gorgon raised his shoulders. "Oh thank Zeus! You scared me for a minute! I was beginning to imagine carpools and foam-corners!"

"I was imagining gaining maybe forty pounds! Can you see me shopping for Moo-moos?" Cleo began laughing at the hideousness she planned to avoid.

"No, I can't, Cleo you are so gorgeous just the way you are-"

"Oh stop," _which really meant keep going._

"I like us exactly how we are now, no one extra." Deuce leaned over to hug his ghoul, who was very happy to have a boyfriend who would agree with her about almost everything.

In traffic

Motorcycles were dangerous and juvenile, especially when tricked out by vampires. Deuce's bike, First Bloody, was heading towards the clinic Delete Button. Even a bike that could go along the sides of buildings had traffic of the air.

Traffic was a logical reason to be held back. The illogical truth was Cleo saw a sign that said 'Shoe Sale' in the trendy neighborhood near the Clinic she and Deuce were heading to.

"Five pairs and then we're done." She promised as he parked to the side.

The bike stuck horizontally to the building's side. Deuce jumped off first then helped Cleo off. She barely felt any wider, but for some reason she felt heavier. There was more inside of Cleo, not just new organs since her revival but also the possibility of a new person who'd be as beautiful and generous as she was.

The Gorgon decided not to dwell on little feelings like that because seeing Cleo step away on five-inch heels to waste money on herself made her look happy. At the end of the day, that was what really mattered.

In the store, Cleo had no second thoughts about going to the clinic. She promised herself she's be more careful in the future because she'd just gotten back together with her old sweetheart. The mummy wanted to make sure they still fit together for sure before she chained him down with devoting his life to one person forever, plus a child.

The diamond-trimmed ghoul liked her career, liked her freedom traveling and not having to explain herself to anyone who hadn't already spent years loving her. She did not have any desire to become a Mummy Mother.

And then she saw the baby shoes. They were tiny stilettos, bright yellow with soft-blue bows made from ribbons.

The six-thousand (or so)year old Mummy's heart burst and she felt her hand touch her belt.

Deuce was reading the weather reports in Mongolia when Cleo dropped the shoes on his phone screen.

He looked up to see her bawled fists cover her mouth. Her face was extremely serious as she said,

"I'm buying these, Deuce." Before Deuce could respond she said, "I'm buying these whether you want me to or not."

"Cleo, this is a really big and permeant decision. I just want us to stay cool and happy and not hate each other over it." The gorgon resisted the urge to hug her shaking body.

"I hate you half the time already, because I love you more than anyone else in history." The ghoul (eyeing the line for the cash-register) told her scaly baby-daddy.

"Swear to Ra?" The monster with the hissing green snakes asked.

The mummy didn't enjoy being probed. "Fine, yes, I'm not saying it again. Now stone those skinny mules so I can get our baby her first shoes!"

…

"I am pregnant!" Cleo de Nile yelled across her family's table.

It was an intimate dinner between her father, sister and boyfriend. The topic of conversation was how six years after high school gravuation Cleo would got back together with Deuce. And right after her husband of three years had passed away with a "Do Not Reincarnate" policy.

Nefera, her older sister, found it hilariously scandalous. Ramese, her father, was far from pleased and his weak cover of passive aggressive- almost sarcastic- attempt at acceptance had fallen away in less than two hours.

Deuce happily returned the sarcasm, especially during that shots at his cooking. He was also the genius who thought he and Cleo should make peace. After the Mummy Princess relinquished her crown to marry her now deceased husband, Cleo hadn't spoken to her family.

She had made her own wealth and connections; Chester (the hubby) helped her climb as the CEQ (Chief Executive Queen) of the Mattered Toy Co. Cleo was proud of her independence and self-achieved title. It seemed unnecessary to talk to her family, especially after they snubbed Chester's funeral. But fate worked well because Deuce catered the event; the two monsters reconnected a respectful year post-Chester's burial.

The second year had barely started before Cleo's discovery of a little Gorgon growing inside of her. If Deuce, and her closest ghoulfriends, hadn't encouraged her, Cleo would have never planned to yell at her father ever again.

Nefera cattishly to said, "Gross."

The Gorgon resisted the urge to stone her because his concern was more towards the ex-pharaoh's reaction.

Ramese kept his cool indifference. It was freakishly un-similar to his daughters.

"Are you certain, my child?" he asked nonchalantly.

Cleo was standing to the right side of her father's table. She walked over to Deuce's chair, which was at least ten feet down from the Mummies.

"I've gained exactly eleven pounds in four months, my temper is close to homicidal, and I've never hated Deuce at any time more in my unlife."

The sunglass wearing man raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Cleo put a hand on his shoulder and then said,

"And I plan to spend the rest of my afterlife with him and our beautiful bastard."

Deuce smiled at his impenitruble girlfriend.

"I have my own family now, Daddy, so anything cruel or supercilious you have to say, you may write it on my-"

Ramese raised a wrapped hand, "May I say one thing before you leave my home forever?"

Cleo bite her tongue but heard patient hisses from Deuce. They, and an excited Nefera, waited.

The old monster had his servants pull back his chair so he could stand, with the help of his cane.

"This is greatest news I've ever heard." The Mummy told his family+ Deuce, who were shocked beyond belief.

"Seriously?" Nefera and Deuce asked simultaneously.

"The most prominent fear of my afterlife was that the De Nile line would wither away into ancient history. Never, in my most desperate moments would I have imagined choosing that (he points to Deuce) as the father of my grandchildren, but as I stand he before you that is my most minuscule concern because I am elated to have heard this incredible information."

Choosing indifference over hatred, Deuce felt a battle won. Cleo was close to tears but refused to let her hormones control her.

Ignoring the jealousy in her stomach, Nefera crossed her arms and said, "Yeah, this is great. One question though; will the kid be hatched before or after pushed through little sister's المهبل?"

Seven daggers were held up against Nefera' throat in less than a minute.

"Nefera, we do not scorn Isis's gifts under this roof. Go to your room." Ramese demanded, Nefera huffed but walked out with her nose in the air- (and the seven guards circling her all the way to her room).

"Best dinner I've ever had here." Deuce whispered, holding onto Cleo's hand.

The Mummy heard him but her attention went to her father.

"Daddy I am truly and wholly (nausea struck)…joining to finish that sentence when I return." Cleo said before covering her mouth and running toward a servant with a bucket.

The two creatures were alone. Deuce braced himself for whatever may come out of Ramese's eternally wrapped mouth. Before then, he could at least get his two-cents in.

"Thank you," Deuce told him, "For supporting her this time."

Ramese sat down and told the Gorgon, "You will never be a worthy suitor to my daughter."

"Yes, sir, I know. But I've already proven too difficult to assassinate." Deuce reminded the powerful old monster.

"I've been told that fourteen times before, boy." Ramese raised a golden goblet.

No one saw him alter his bandages or drink stain them. Deuce wondered if it was for show; whether the six-thousand-year-old monster still had thirsts to quench or not.

The former Pharaoh put his goblet on a servant's tray. "It was not my future heir's choice to be born as they will be, so I shall forgive them of that. Also, despite the fact that you are Cleo's chosen partner, I will do everything in my power to see my grandchildren raised properly."

Considering this was the only grandfather his kid was going to get, Deuce smiled and said, "That's exactly what I was hoping for, sir."

...

"You drive a hard bargain but I'm going to have to say no." Deuce said on iCoffin to the television informant. "Yeah, I was the dude in the video eating nachos while volcano-boarding but now is not a good time for me to go on a TV show about stealing dragon eggs and outrunning their mothers through a mine-field maze."

The gorgon's phone is grabbed out of his hand.

"He'll get back to you after he takes his anti-wetblanket meds." Cleo says before hanging up the iCoffin. "Since when do you turn down idiotic death-defying stunts? You love doing those!" The mummy asked her boyfriend.

Deuce tilted his head so that his sunglasses faced the restaurant's ceiling. "Hmm, when exactly? Wow, I can't put my finger on exactly when."

As he leans his arms on the restaurant table, one of Deuce's fingers finds itself on Cleo's stomach. He didn't have to travel far because the 9-month-size belly poked upwards, thanks to the extra pillows for the royal monster's comfort.

"Wait, I think I remember now!" Deuce sarcastically told his girlfriend.

Cleo pushes away his hand. "We are not letting this _thing_ rob us of our youth! I gave up my VIP (Very Important Princess) front row seat of the spring line! That hurt! I am not letting you feel my regret and shame!"

"Please tell me you're not going to show this much resentment to our kid when she gets here." Deuce asked as the waiter took away Cleo's fourth finished plate.

"I've already signed her up for singing lessons with Operetta, tennis lessons with Howlbert Wolf and Ghoulia's 3rd clone is willing to tutor her in anything else. There's no time in between all of that and my return to the thron- chairwoman position to have left over resentment." Cleo tells him as she gently grabs his hand.

"I know you're going to be the most dedicated daddy on the planet, but before then you should get crazy fun out of your system." The princess smiles as she hands her boyfriend his phone back.

….

Television set, live broadcast

"ARE YOU READY TO DIE TRYING!? A common statement because this series has nothing to do with that old game-show from the early twenty-teens."

The audience laughs. The toad-faced announcer smiles and walks in front of the ten contestants.

A plant monster guy put his green, thorny hand to the side of his mouth to whisper to the gorgon guy who stood to his right.

Thorn- "See that guy next to the purple chick?"

Deuce looks around the lizard-monster to see a charred figured with two yellow eyes squinting.

"That guy's a returning contestant."

The snake-haired young man smiled. "This is going to be fun."

Deuce then hears his phone beep. He takes it out nonchalantly. He reads the message and his snakes wiggled spastically.

"Buddy, put the phone up before it starts." Thorn suggested, through his leaves he saw the gorgon become very hectic.

"Dude, my girlfriend's going into labor!" The excited gorgon hugged the plant-monster then started walking around the other contestants. "I'm out, good luck!"

"What kind of soon-to-be-father even considers entering a life-threatening-game-show?" Thorn asked.

Deuce shrugged happily- "The prize money would've been a good start for the college fund."

The gorgon was almost at the door when the spotlight lands on him.

"No No No, #7, you signed the waver, you have to-"

The stone statue Host was silenced, leading the producer to say to the closest cameramonster- "Follow that green-guy, it's good for ratings."

In a taxi, Deuce is sitting with a camera-Cat-guy.

"So, what's the story?" Garfield asks with his handheld camera in Deuce's face.

The gorgon pushes the camera away to happily tell him. "Didn't plan this, but psyched that it's happening."

Through his sunglasses, the snake-eyes see the cars are backed to back.

"Right, so is this premature or really late?" Garfield asks as he rides on the back of a rented bicycle.

"It's about time, actually. My babe's been huge for a while now. She's at ten months." Deuce says as he pedals.

The gorgon recieved a ticket for biking on a street. Complaining would've wasted time and stoning the officer would've lead to unnecessary paperwork. After the gargoyle in blue left, the rent-a-glider store was in better view.

"Wow, and you entered the game show for money?" The tabby-man asked over the scaly shoulder.

The hospital was four blocks away and in view. The tabby with the camera held onto the gorgon's neck with three paws. The remaining paw held his camera.

Deuce gripped the handle of the glider. "No, we're really well-off. We've both got great jobs and Cleo's family royally supportive."

In the St Lilith Maternity Ward

Ghoulia, Holt and Abbey sit in the waiting room. They see Deuce walking towards them with a camera-cat behind him.

"How much did I miss?" The gorgon asked his long-time friends.

The little blue zombie was about to tell him gently before the blue man-child Holt shrieked- "Everything!"

The sparking blue yeti pushed Hyde aside to explain to the disappointed gorgon.

"Was no fuss. Baby in and out in blink." The drooping snakes Abbey saw pulled at her pity-strings. "News that is good is Holt recorded all of happenings while you were out hooping and hollering on the tv show."

Holt pulled up his iCoffin 16, while striking a rock-star pose. It was times like these people could see the neck tattoo Hyde got; Jackson's colleagues accepted tattoos but Jackson still didn't fully accept Hyde.

"Can I get a copy of that?" The tabby asked as he poked around Deuce to watch the video.

The video showed Cleo, Jackson and Heath sitting in the Gorgon-De Nile living room; they were preparing to watch tv. Heath was narrating as he held the iCoffin up to his nacho-filled mouth. Cleo begins to say she's in pain, Jackson helps her off the couch. They said they're going to the hospital and Heath whined that he'd rather watch tv. He wen because he didn't want to be left alone.

In Jackson's car, the bespectacled psychologist is behind the wheel. Cleo is shrieking, Heath finds this annoying; they argue then Heath tries to drone her out with the radio. Hyde comes in and bitch-slaps Heath for being rude to a pregnant woman.

The screen is blurred as the phone is dropped during the clinically insane monster's drive through, and over, traffic. Leading both Cleo and Heath to scream.

The video then cuts to inside the hospital. Hyde recites a ballad about the beauty of childbirth. He's wearing scrubs, as is Heath who's cradling his broken hand.

Despite the brace on his hand, Heath has a glowing look on his face. He says to the video that holding the Mummy's hand during the process then cracking open of the egg's shell was…

"The most magical moment of my unlife." Heath said in real life as the video ended. "The way she snuggled up to my chest when I held her was the most magnificent feeling. Better than sex."

To ease his jealousy, Deuce reminded himself that Heath and Abbey were incapable of conceiving children together. They were working on the adoption route, but first they had to clean up their arrest records. Also his daughter had cold-blood so feeling the warmth of the fire-element was good for her.

Abbey got on her phone to tell the other ghouls the good news. Holt sat in a waiting room chair, eating rascaryberry yogurt and laughing about it for some unknown reason.

"How's the Mummy?" Deuce asked the starry-eyed Heath as they walked towards the window to view the monstrous children.

"She's the most beautiful, purest, wonderfulest ghoul on the planet; of course she's awesome." Heath told the new father. Abbey smiled at her man's happy disillusions.

"That's great but I intended that question towards Cleo." The gorgon said as he looked for his baby in the sea of faces behind the maternity window.

Ghoulia moaned, translating to 'She's fine. And she has yet to hold the baby either'. The information cheered Deuce up a bit; it was one parental thing he'd get to do _and _before Cleo.

Garfield held his camera up again. "Great, I can interview her before the big moment- set it up catch her expression as the little reptile is brought in and-"

"For your own safety, don't go in ms De Nile's room until she says it's okay. She's taking this time right now to fix her makeup." Ghoulia continued to moan.

In Cleo's hospital room

The mummy princess was puckering her bright red lips. It was the last step to the face painting. The monster used her 8x11 inch size compact-mirror to check around the edges.

"Nice." She heard her baby-daddy say as he walked into the room.

"First time ever that she sees me, I want to make a good first impression." Cleo told him, her heart warmed at the small, round bundle in his arms. The child was wrapped in gold linens, like she was.

Though unlike her mummy, the child was not scheduled to be mummified until after she hit puberty. That was years from then. At the moment the bundle was tiny and precious and hissing because she missed her mummy's warmth.

"Oh my Ra, give her! Give her! Give her!" Cleo giddily commanded with open arms.

The gorgon placed the bundle in encircled arms then sat on the side of her bed. The child was quiet, with the exception of a few hisses from the three tiny snakes curled on her head.

She had her mother's nose, cheek-structure, full lips and, under the small purple sunglasses, small pink diamond-shaped birthmark under her right eye. There was also a shining confidence coming from the little monster.

For the first time ever, Cleo De Nile considered she wasn't the center of the universe.

"Ooh, my sweet little Cleo…" Cleo said as she felt the baby snake curl around her finger.

"Yeah no, Cleo the Second is the title to a bad sequel. She deserves to start her own legacy." Deuce told his baby-mama.

"You also shot down naming her after my mother-"

"We're not naming her anything I can't pronounce, or sounds like a disease."

Cleo pouted because he was being difficult. But she was in a very frothy mood so she said, "We have a week to decide, then Sebou and whatever other weird thing your family has planned."

"Deal. Until then let's just look at how cute and perfect she is." Deuce suggested as he put a hand on Cleo's back and stared at his daughter.

Their unnamed baby wiggled her forked tongue at them. They both went 'aww'.

"That's fine by me." The mummy said, thanking Ra the baby was worth getting fat for.

A tiny part of her was still resentful that Lagoona was going to have two guppies but never got fat. Gil didn't take it was well but at least he had a wife willing to put up with his extra whiney months of mpreg.


	2. It's about Me

Monster High, the future

"Miss DeNile-Gorgon, do you think I was born yesterday?" Asked Monster High's one-eyed art teacher.

"Mr. Piacascreamo, with that bushy tail and bright eyes- it's an easy mistake." The sunglass-wearing ghoul told her teacher.

"You really think so- I mean, flattery will only get you so far! You've failed to complete your art project!" The teacher said, his passion shook his body and mood stone necklaces.

"Why? I have an art project." Cali said, crossing her arms as her snakes hiss. She stood next to a statue .

There were giggles around the classroom A fly-faced monster buzzed around his macrooni-painting to say "You clearly stoned a monster instead of carving your own- cheating monsters get Fs."

The young ghoul held up a chisel and hammer.

"Would I chip away at a real monster when I know he'll unfreeze?"

"She wouldn't!" a nervous werewolf yelped, she stood in front of a lunar painting.

"She would." The amphibious boy with the curly blonde hair said. He leaned against a table with a book of fashion design sketches in his fins.

Cali raised the chisel to the stone cyborg's hand. His pose was that of a crouching monster in annoyed fear.

…

Abe Blue sat on the bench outside of the Headmistress's office. His large, bright green eyes were on the new Yves Faint Soonyesh suits.

He was swishing a page with his webbed finger when his closest friend walked out.

"Have you been expelled?" Abe asked, putting the iCoffin in his satchel.

"Two weeks of community service for bluffing about Vextor." The ghoul pushed a snake behind her ear. "Liz Hazard owes me for singing at her kid sister's b-day party. I'm cashing in that favor."

"I've seen that cyborg take gargoyle punches to the solar plexus, his tears after the de-stoing were all theatrics." The amphibian said.

"Honest wimp or not, we need to find a new roadie. If a man's not willing to lose a finger for me, then we can't depend on him." Cali said as they walked down the hall.

The captain of the hockey team caught Cali's snake eye. He was tall, purple and scary looking but after seeing him stick straws in his nose ruined his image. Not for the masses, but for Cali's personal circle.

"You think I'd lose a finger for you?" Abe asked, and behind him the hockey captain waved to Cali.

"Why not, they grow back." Cali smirked and fluttered her fingers; being popular wasn't about making friends, it was about keeping peace in the arena.

The door to 's class was supposed to open to the most prune-like monster on the planet. If Cali had read her iCoffin when it beeped 5 minutes before she would've known the chaos behind the door- and would've ran from it.

As Abe turned the doorknob, a hovering camera flew into Cali's face.

"Little ! Can you describe how you feel about your mother right now?" A ghost with short violet hair asked in a wispy voice.

There was a mic on the side of the blinking camera's eye.

The natural answer would've been _indifferent to cover extreme animosity_, what Cali said was, "No comment."

She poked the lens-eye with two fingers then walked away from the classroom.

"Aloof, mysteriously, rather beguile. Does she know the news or not yet?" The ghost told her attentive toy-friend.

Her mummy issues were easy targets; it was on principal Cali didn't stone everyone who bugged her. As she walked, there was whispering from all corners. The gorgon walked straight, chin high but her snakes were hissing in all directions around her ears.

Other monsters were on their phones. They were laughing and the muttering grew louder the farther she walked.

Cali felt shame, fury and nausea was entering her stomach as she began to realize the muttering was about something bad that happened in her family.

A wall was about to ram into her face when Cali's arm was tugged. The broken trance relieved the vision of the cutest pink vampire Cali knew.

"Cali, don't start freakin." The big grey eyes begged as the connected hands held Cali's.

"I'm not freakin." The gorgon tried to laugh her friend off, but the wiggling snakes she could not hide.

"EEp! Calm down or they'll go into an Afro!" Lala pulled her into a bathroom.

To empty it, Lala screamed, "Please evacuate the bathroom! Cali is making a list of friends for the week!"

A werewolf, zombie and slime monster rushed out of the ghoul's room.

"What's gone viral?" Cali asked her fanged friend.

Lala tugged at her lacey sleeves and looked at the floor, she then looked up to tell Cali, "Something, well, not great happened to Cleo."

Cali's sunglasses gleamed as she stared at the uncharacteristically quiet Lala.

"Okay, stop pressuring me!" And there opened the floodgate. "Your Mummy was fired from being the toy CEQ position! And she did not take it gracefully! Though her outfit was lovely on the cameras. AND there's a video of it online! And it involves her attacking security guards and-"

in Iscreamistan

"Wow, no one knows how to make the news like Cleo!" Heath Burns laughed as he watched the video on his iCoffin.

As Heath watched this, his field partner/lover broke off the fingers of their suspects. Abbey left the suspects tied in their chairs, and moan in pain. They couldn't talk because Heath's socks were in their mouths.

"Boss has already warned you not to goof the off during missions." Abbey was about to tell him to turn off his phone, but she then saw Cleo use the self-defense move on the security guards trying to escort her out of the building.

"What humiliation; if not dear friend this would be pointless." Abbey said; she resisted the urge to fix Heath's tux. She was trying to let him take care of himself.

"I feel because we know her personally, it's okay to download the remixes." Heath said, then he became distracted by his partner's cocktail dress.

Hundreds of world-saving missions, twenty years together and Abbey was still on fire.

In Scaris

Clawdeen Wolf was on a laptop, chuckling. She then heard her phone ring. It was her brother, Clawd.

"I was about to huff and puff you! I wanted to ask if you're going to their house,and could I send a million gift caskets with you." The millionaire-designer asked.

In Scare Fareisco

"No, sis, I was about to ask you to go for me! I can't leave my team."

"What? Need me to write you a pass?"

"No, I'm only a beta, I can't pull big strings yet." The werewolf regretfully told his closest sister.

"Our loyal reputation is going to be blown away! I can't leave until tomorrow night! And it's not a full moon until the night after!" The monster woman said through her canines to her phone.

"Okay, Deuce is going to get reinforcements from closer kids. I will V-Mail (virtual mail) something clawesome in an hour." The seven-foot tall wolf said as he entered a gym.

"A little big to use 'clawesome' aren't you Clawd." The amber-eyed werewolf stated.

"I've always been big. (beat) Dating a younger woman leaves imprints on you." The wolf-man admitted, thinking of his brunette merghoulfriend.

In the DeNile home

In the family theatre room, Nefera had her nails painted as she laughed at the news.

"I couldn't have set her up better than this!" The teal-haired mummy told her servants.

A servant came in the room with her iCoffin on a golden tray. There was a new text message.

Nefera read it then scrunched her nose. The phone fell to pieces against the wall, her servants began to pick them up.

"Always thinking of that ugly little brat! What happened to MY first born privileges!" The mummy said, snapping at her servants to get her a never-before-worn outfit.

Back in Monster High ghouls' bathroom

"Later, Lala." Cali said as she lifted herself to the bathroom's window.

"Wait! There isn't a tree outside that one!" The Lolita dressed ghoul said as she pulled her crazy friend down.

"It's a bite in the neck that they closed the catacombs last year!" Cali felt she had to leave the building immediately.

She took out her phone and texted Lagoona Blue, Icktorney at Law. For most of her life, Cali could depend on Abe's sugar sweet mother for favors.

It rocked the gorgon's nerves when Lagoona's answering-recording played. Leaving a begging message would help nothing. Cali considered her other aunts and uncles but considering she had to share them with her mother for a support group, Cali decided to call on a monster she knew would be there for her.

The line on the other end answered. Cali's snakes shook in delight.

"Hi, I hope this is a good time…yes, how's the leg?…I'm okay, really. Okay not really, I can't stay here and I know where dad's going and I'm glad he is but I really need someone too and-….thank you, thank you so much." Cali thanked the long list of Gods her family taught her to believe in.

Taking Lala's soft pale hand in her more calloused tan hand, Cali told her, "I have a ride on its way. Get me through the school first? Please?"

The smile showed two little fangs. "Well, the please does make it a special offer."

In the hug, Lala giggled as the snake tongues licked her forehead.

Cali counted to twenty then looked at Lala with a stern face. The vampire tried to copy it as best as she could- the pigtails bounced as she tried to nod like a solider.

The ghouls locked arms then walked out the bathroom with grace and unstoppable style.

The muttering had grown louder but they ignored it as they walked down the stairs.

Right as the quarterback, Meowrina Taur, snickered something loud and stupid Abe had come from right field.

"You want a status report?" Abe asked, Cali shook her head (in a gesture so small it was almost unnoticeable).

The trio was ten feet from the front doors when fluff ball in a jersey came up.

"Cali, baby, I just wanna say I'm sorry your mom is a nutcase." Jeri Wolf told her while he smiled.

Lala and Abe thought of this casketball-player as a guilty pleasure: Cali thought he needed to get lost in the woods.

"That's sweet, I'll hold it close to my heart forever." The ghoul said, pinching her friends as a cue to say 'we're leaving now'!

The wolf wasn't as tall as his famous uncle, but he was still fast as any Wolf.

"Hold up, Honey-pots. You're talking about hearts, we gotta talk more about that since you stole mine." The boy with the pointy ears grabbed his chest.

Abe smiled, despite his loyalty. Cali pouted when she saw it. She let go of her friends' arms.

She put her hand on Jeri's shirt then smoothly slid it up to hold his fuzzy chin.

"Jerri." She said slowly and sultrily, "I think you confused your heart with your brain."

"Okay, sure." The wolf's tongue fell out as he began panting.

It was disgusting enough to break Cali's act. Her snakes whipped around their head, usually they styled to look like she had wavy hair; in their almost-hatred of the wolf, the curled around to try snapping at Jeri's nose.

The werewolf was not fazed. "Oh yeah!"

Cali pushed her way around him and walked on to the exit, it looked so beautiful to her.

Jeri was going to follow her but Abe jumped in front of him.

"So, Jeri, that thing you did last Friday was cool." Abe fibbed, staring as how cool the effortless messy-look Jeri pulled off.

"Thanks, guy." Jeri wondered why a dude would feel the need to use hair products.

Abe knew he was just a distraction but that didn't mean Jeri would never see him as more. "So, I was thinking of trying out for the team; any openings?"

"Dunno." Jeri said, licking his canines as he watched Cali walk away.

"Who wants a frozen boogurt?! I've got coupons!" The vampire said as she locked her arms around both boys' necks.

Through the window's glass, Cali could see reporters standing and waiting for her. She bite her lip but then sucked in a breathe of good air when she saw her grandfather's ride. Her grandfather didn't believe in unicorn-power; he believed in devoted servants to carry his family members.

The reports looked starved for a good story. Cali had star-training from national sensation from The Bloodthirsty Madame (formally known as Operetta), royal diva lessons from her mother (via webcam) and her Grandma Maddy on how to keep a temper in check.

Like all of her terrifying role-models, she knew when was good to scream and when silence was golden. Nothing hurt gossip more than silence.

Before the gorgon pushed open the door the smell of tuna hit her. She turned around to see her tabby headmistress.

"Need a paw?" Headmistress Stripe asked, kind and sincere as always.

Cali exhaled but didn't lose her stand. "Yes, ma'am."

The werecat pushed the door open with one hand and the other with exposed claws pushing cameras away.

The reporters all yelled questions at Cali. They pushed their scales, feathers and detectable hands with mics towards her. Stripe didn't attack anyone, but Cali did hear grumbling under her 3-piece suit.

The engulfing crowd was broken apart by the force of two extra-large DeNile servants.

Seeing the reinforcements, Cali rubbed her Headmistress's furry paw in gratitude then rushed over to her family guards.

She could hear the reporters badgering Stripe. The little ghoul prayed that would go viral- the headmistress could be cruel and catty when she was rubbed wrong.

Cali hopped into the golden chariot. She took a seat but her smile dropped when she saw it wasn't her grandfather across from her.

"Whoa, your mother lets you leave the house looking like that?" Nefera asked.

"Wow, Auntie Neffy, you're sounding super wise today. I hope I'm that smart when I'm as old as you." Cali said, not fearing her Aunt's rebuttal.

Nefera was mean but not clever and not capable of hurting her niece. Not with Ramses always watching out for his 'little sun and stars'.

Usually a snappy comment hushed Nefera but the bitter old ghoul was in a good mood. "Talked to your Mummy yet? I did, and she's falling apart. (smile) Poor thing."

Cali then realized she hadn't called either of her parents. She knew Cleo was busy with even more reporters, probably, _but what about the second in command?_

Nefera was humming a song with the lyrics 'baby sis in a grave' in them. Cali justified stoning a family member because it was the first person she's stoned since the news hit her.

She took her iCoffin from her jacket pocket. The homepage had her mother's outburst as the most viewed video on Frighttube. Cali figured she may as well know what nonsense her family was being blacklisted about.

She watched it, squinted her eyes five and a half times. As her snakes began to whimper Cali hit the button to phone her father.


	3. It's all about my Mummy

Deuce picked up after one ring. "Hey kid, how's school going?"

"Dad, Mom's stabbed a police officer with her heels."

"Turn off the news, kid. It does not get better the more you search."

"May I ask what in the names of Ra-Hera and Dracula happened!?" she heard her father inhale then say,

"I don't have all the details. I'm at a hospital right now because your mother fractured her wrist-"

"From pushing Mr. Slander's tail into his back." Cali continued where her father wouldn't dare.

"And we'll be home before dark. But not actually home, that's too obvious. I called Bruno(pet dragon) to fly to Maddy's but we are not going there. When we pick a good secret location I will call you and we can all hide out together. Like a really weird camping trip."

"Camping trips aren't in 5-skull hotels at the bottom of oceans, Dad."

"Honey." Deuce tried to think of the perfect thing to say. He could not so he simply said, "I'm sorry. Kid, I'm sorry about whatever happened to you today. I will listen later but first I have to bring home mom in one big piece."

"For the hieroglyphs, I'm on my way to Grandaddy's." _Since you didn't bother to ask._

"Oh. Great. Sorry I didn't ask but I just had to stone a crowd of people outside the restaurant and I'm scared of how mom might look right now."

Cali knew her father put everyone before himself, and if it weren't Cleo they were talking about he'd put Cali before anything else.

"Dad, you're an awesome dude. Give mom a hug for me and we'll talk later."

"Thanks kid. Tell the DeNiles 'hi' for me (Cali smiled at the inside joke) and stay off the video sites."

In the St. Lilith Hospital

Deuce Gorgon walked out of an elevator and turned his phone on 'chill'. It was a new phone app that gave the owner a chill when they didn't want to hear a ring.

The gorgon walked to a counter to speak with a nurse.

"Hi, I'm looking for Cleo DeNile. I'm her husband. Gorgon." Deuce said.

The beaky nurse swished through the list on her transparent screen.

"Room 444. Follow the cobra in the box she asked us to deliver." The nurse drily told him before returning to sharpen her talons.

Under his sunglasses, Deuce rolled his eyes.

Cleo's hospital room

Deuce knocked on the door and waited. He heard a 'come in', and did just that.

In his hands was a venomous cobra tied in a sailor's not.

The room was dark with only a ball of light coming from the lamp on his wife's nightstand. In his shaded vision he saw Cleo in a black veiled-hat and her assistant on his iCoffin.

The elf looked up to say-" Chefman! I assumed you and your mistress would be out of the country by now!"

That was a bad joke Deuce let Orlando tell. The gorgon let it slide because Orlando was awkward with people and could use the positive encouragement.

"Yeah, ha ha. Is she awake?" Deuce asked, observing the crossed arms over his wife's chest. The left hand was bandaged with white linen; the rest of her was wrapped in gold linen.

Cleo brought her hands in better sight to reveal a lighter and a crumbled piece of paper. In a grand show she put the two together and Deuce got a shadowy outline of her scowl.

"Cleo. Why?" Deuce patiently asked, though he guessed the answer.

"I'm burning what's left of my career." She told him. Orlando took the bright orange flame and lighter out of her hands.

It was clearly not the right time to ask how the whole fiasco happened. Deuce held up a white box, tied with a white ribbon.

Orlando was four feet tall and twiggy. He walked like a wind-up toy. Deuce dropped the box in his palms. The little elf gently opened the box and brought it to his boss.

Cleo roughly grabbed the box and started eating the spookies.

"So what's the next step, babe?" Deuce asked, wishing he'd brought more spookies.

Cleo waved her hands to tell Orlando to give her husband the next step. The elf took out his BlackScarryBerry .

"Queenie wishes for you to contact her father for a favor." Orlando read from his screen. "And to remind you that she was ruthlessly betrayed by a company she devoted almost 18 years of her life to and that everyone with an internet connection has been watching the worst day of her life. With a wiggy-wuggy-whack remix."

The De Nile Palace

There was a solitary feel to her Granddaddy's house. It was very beautiful and she wasn't allowed to touch anything.

Cali spent most of her time at Abe's beach home, which was always loud, warm and smelly.

Abe's parents were divorced. He lived with his mother because they were close as his big brother, Nemo, was closer to their father. Nemo had claimed his fresh-water heritage solely, and Abe was a loyal sea creature. This divided clan would've stayed separated if not for Lagoona and Gil's third son: Moby. Six years old, not claiming either genus and loved on both sides Moby was the glue that kept communication open.

Cali voted for the saltwater side because Abe was her beastie and she thought his freshwater family members were limp noodles.

The gorgon had sympathy for his family issues because Cali witnessed tension in her family reunions frequently. On the Greek side the fights were humorous; lots of bad blood, sub-cliques and jealousy so thick it choked monsters. That is, before other monsters did real choking.

Her mother's regale side was _colorful in their solid gold living._

But whatever you could say about Ramses De Nile, good or truthful, he was a devoted grandfather.

Cali listened to her iCoffin as she laid in her extra bedroom. Ramses wanted to maintain a lifestyle tributed to his time as pharaoh. What he let slide for his granddaughter's delight was a large television hooked up to a game system not-yet available in stores and a small karaoke stage. There was also a solar-powered charger for her iCoffin.

Over the melody she was trying to memorize, Cali heard a knock at the door.

"It's open," She covered her lips, _that was too casual and soft._

Cali cleared her throat, took out the earbuds and sat up as if there were hot stones behind her. With her 'deep' voice she commanded, "You may enter."

An Anbuis-faced servant came in. "Your grandfather said dinner will be served in 45 minutes. He requests you wear the sparkling blue dress."

This sparkling dress Cali had never seen before. However she knew it would be hanging in the maze-like closet that was a true De Nile closet.

"Thank you. Kafele." She waited for him to leave. He stood there still as he she'd stoned him.

Usually she liked the Waiting Game with servants; it gave the same stupid pleasure as other monsters that played Staring Games.

"I need to convince you to get a hobby." Cali muttered, then she loudly commanded. "Draw my bath, match my earrings to my necklace to my sunglasses to the ribbons you'll tie around my snakes."

Kafele raised both of his hairless eyebrows. He walked to the east closet door. It opened to reveal a plethora of shoes.

"Oh, you can pick whichever shoe you think matches best, I'll let any pass." Cali told him; she knew none of the servants had ever heard her mother say that.

The servant tensed; he was worried he was being tested.

In the DeNile dining room

The table was long and rectangular. Ramses sat at the horizontal center; this was so his granddaughter would be close and across from him.

Cali came in, dressed as she was requested and as posed as young lady could be.

Her Granddaddy was completely wrapped with two shinning blue eyes frozen in a glare.

The little heiress bowed her head slightly; too deep would show weakness and too shallow would show arrogance.

With practice Cali had done it at the perfect angle; she then walked to her Grandfather's chair. She kissed the blue diamond ring on his left hand. With that hand, and her face close, Ramses took her chin in his grip.

The fingers were frail but sturdy. His bandages were changed every day; they were satin soft.

"Calliope." His eyebrow softened the tiniest inch. "You grow more beautiful with ever passing sun."

The gorgon smiled at her grandfather. "You old snake-charmer."

Ramses chuckled, others would call it forced but Cali thought the dusty sound was endearing.

"My room is lovely." Cali began as she took her seat across from him.

"However?" A proper DeNile knows how to pick out flaws.

"The thread count was off; someone should be stoned." Cali wore transparent sunglasses when visiting her granddaddy. All the better to see the seriousness in her eyes.

"Very well, my lovely." Ramses had the servants pour them glasses of wine. "I know already how your school work is going so let's not ruin conversation with trivial redundancy. Tell me something newsworthy in your life."

"I'm doing well, Granddaddy. I gave a marvelous performance at Kelly Wizard's home weeks ago." Cali told him, though she was sure he'd heard from someone else by now.

"Yes, there was word you stole the show from the act Ms. Wizard originally hired." There was a snooty pride in his voice; Cali loved it.

"You know I'm glad she hadn't hired me in the first place; it made my abrupt performance all the more incredible." Cali honestly told her granddaddy.

Ramses lifted his glass, "Continue the De Nile reign. Whether as a leader or the star artist, you've brought pride to your ancestors."

"The blushing is from the wine, I swear to Ra." Cali prayed her other Gods would forgive her but Granddaddy was just too sweet at times.

"Cheeky as you are exquisite." Ramses had yet to sip his wine.

The right hand on the cane twitched a bit. "Your father called me before dinner."

_This has risks of a spoiled dinner._ "He did? But, my phone was on and near me all night."

"He made a request to me." Ramese's once happy tone sunk into a drill he felt obligated to tell. "In your mother's…. condition, she thought she'd find refugee in something familiar of her carefree days as an innocence."

"Oh, Such as?" _A closet of shoes?_

"Such as her sarcophagus." Ramese watched his granddaughter choke a bit on her whine.

"I beg your pardon, Granddaddy?"

"It's not her childhood sarcophagus, oh no. Not even you, my petite treasure could fit in that. It is the sarcophagus made more recently for later, though it appears sooner now." Ramses explained.

Cali's snakes began to curl. "Are you telling me my mother is re-mummifying herself?"

"She did not request a high priest from me. However if she wanted to find one she has her own resources, as she's pointed out times and times again." Ramses continued, annoyed with his second daughter's adult results.

"Alright, okay. Mom probably just wants to be alone for a little while- I mean, she has a portable nightlight so she can sleep in any dark place. Yes. Good for her, and dad who can get more privacy now. All great, wonderful even!" Cali asked for a refill on her wine.

"Calliope, it would saddened my old soul to hear that mummification disinterests you." Ramses put the cotton back in his voice.

"No, not at all, no. It's fine. I'm fine." Cali knew she was more vulnerable with the new shades. "Daggers on the table. It would be my greatest honor to join our family crypt and be as full a DeNile as I could be. But, Granddaddy, not just yet."

Ramses appreciated that his grandchild was honest with him, since his daughters were rarely. However that did not erase the intolerance in his mind.

"Calliope, my most extraordinary one, fate does not come at convince. And bravery is not planned- it is tested in unperceived moments. There is royal blood in your veins, pulsing into your serpents. It must be preserved. It is Ra's gift to us that we may be immortals and to consider wasting such an opportunity would be the darkest shame on this legacy. Am I being clear, my little kitten?" Ramses asked.

"Crystal." Cali told him.

"Very good. Now to less dire matters: have you seen the latest forensic program? It is a hilariously incompetent." Ramses jollily stated.

"You must be more precise, Granddaddy." Cali said, trying to remember where she placed her iCoffin. The dress did not have pockets and was too thin to carry in anything!

In the Blue home

Abe was in the kitchen, making the sushi for the Cleo 'Get Well' package.

He was slicing an avocado when his iCoffin rang. His fins were too busy to hold things so with a messy webbed finger he put the caller on screamer-screen.

"Hey Calico. How's the old king's house?"

"Insane!"

"Yeah, well, do I have to remind your how they got that way?" Abe hoped she didn't.

"No, I mean it's bad insane. Usually my granddaddy will compliment me tons, give me stuff and I just have to ignore his prejudice against everything to have a fun time. But there's something in the sparkling water cause all the Royals are going bat-crap crazy!" Cali said, she appeared to be in a large golden bath room.

"What, Neffy is trying to bring stripes back?" Abe asked, trying to lighten the crazy mood.

"No she's stoned. I'm saying I'm worried my granddaddy wants to mummify me tonight." Cali's snakes' tongues all wiggled out.

"You're kidding." Abe put his knife down to give her his full attention.

"I'm not. At first it was normal, then Cleo came up and he started talking about family legacies and I stupidly admitted I was scared to go under and I think he wants me to do it soonish! Like he said it's in the stars or something! Like he doesn't plan it! HA!" Cali wasn't screaming, she didn't want the servants to find her.

"Wow, Cali, cool down. You're not going in a box tonight. That's not happening." Abe felt a tugging at his apron.

"Crazy stuff is happening, Abe. CRAZY stuff! I mean, Cleo was fired today! Fired! Her! From the job she loves more than anything else! I'm shocked she didn't curse the world to rain fire!" Cali ran her fingers through her scaly roots.

"Okay, okay, um," Abe looked down to see Moby's big black eyes looking up.

"Can I eat that?" The guppy asked. Before Abe said anything his pudgy webbed hand reached for some rice.

Abe stopped him by putting a cucumber in his hand. "Please go away Moby, I'm trying to have a conversation."

"Hi Calee." Abe waved his webbed hand very quickly.

"Hi bubble-butt." Cali took some deep breaths to appear calm for the little fish.

Moby laughed, his head-fin was too long for him and covered most of his eyesight. His older brother pushed him away, gently, with his foot. Moby trotted to his tank.

"I could eat him on a cracker." Cali said sweetly then went back to normal, "Get me out of here!"

"Okay! I'll make up a plan then call you later." Abe turned her off then dialed for his other beastie.

Lala answered, she was already in her heart-poka-dotted nightgown. "Abe! I was just thinking of you!" She held up two old-fashion nurse uniforms. "Which one is better for a 'Get Better Soon' party?"

"The one with the black frill." Abe said, and then became serious. "Cali is locked up at her Granddad's place. She asked for my help."

"Why you?" The vampire asked, chewing on a carrot.

"I ask that every other day. I don't know what to do, I'm not an archeologist; I don't have the power to break into their home and rob the old man of his adorably diva treasure." Abe said, wishing he had stupid guy friends who's only worries were cleanliness.

"I dunno either. But I know someone who does!" The vampire said, a litter of baby bats hopped on her shoulder.

the DeNile in-door

Ramses and Cali sat in a living room. They played senet, an old boardgame Ramses enjoyed.

Cali tossed the knuckle-bones. "I'm coming around the bend, Granddaddy."

"Wiley little sphinx." Ramses said playfully. He moved his tiny figures around the rectangle. As he placed the last figure his hand left the item slowly; Cali recognized this as him about to say something.

The old mummy cleared his throat, it sounded like rubbing pebbles. "Calliope, I feel I must be clear concerning what was said before."

_Now there's my oldie but greatly grandaddy_. "Granddaddy, that's unnecessary. I understand."

"Excellent; you understand that is it your privilege to take this procedure. This is your chrysalis; your _true_ right as a monster. My legacy, my greatest gift, to you." The former Pharaoh explained, rubbing the three rings on his hand as it grasped the cane.

_Say something, something, say something, oh Gods I'm taking too long in thinking. Oh Gods, just say something!_ "Thank. You. Granddaddy." Cali said, thinking of a smile as cunningly sweet as her Auntie Neffy.

Ramses saw the resemblance. "Dear Nefera has yet to be unfrozen. Fantastic talent you have, my darling."

He'd said the same thing to her about years ago. It took time for Cali to realize that her grandfather loved her despite himself. Despite his prejudice of how she came to be, Cali knew her grandfather followed the concept of _Don't Hate the Reeper, Hate the Game_.

"Most people say that about my singing." Cali said, wanting attention on that more than her eyesight.

"That gift you have me to thank for." Said the voice neither monster imagined to hear for centuries.

From out of the shadows of the limestone doorway walked out Cali's mother and Ramses's second daughter. She wore Jericho Arelanee; it was last season, her idea of casual wear.

"The other," She raised her eyebrows in emphasis, "You can thank your Grandmother for."

Cali smelled the tension in the room. Her mom and grandfather agreed on almost everything: except Cleo's decisions.

"My daughter, this is a surprise. I thought you were hibernating." Ramses stated, sounding less sweet than before.

Cleo smiled, "The sarcophagus was cozy, Daddy, but I missed being with family. (Ramses chuckled) My family. Which is why I've come to take Cali."

"May I ask where? The safety of my granddaughter is a highly compelling topic." Ramses said while rolling the knucklebones.

"Oh Daddy, I know how you and the other Classics like to gossip." Cleo began to tap her handpurse on her thigh. "Calliope will give you the details later, an assurance she'll last through the night."

Ramses was solid as the pyramids in not allowing his treasures out of his palace. Cali knew she had to interfere or they'd stay in place until they crumbled like a sandcastle.

"Granddaddy it would be a waste of mom's energy if the trip was for nothing." Cali stood up and said, "I promise to call and tell you where I land."

He was clearly unhappy but Cali expected him to comply with her requests.

The monster put both hands on his cane. "As you wish, my sparkling gemstone."

Cali walked to her grandfather's chair. She kissed his bandaged cheek, "Thank you."

She looked at her mother and hastily said, "I'll just get my day clothes."

The gorgon went to her room, put her things in an expensive bag. The bag was decorated with real gemstones around the rim. Cali grabbed her iCoffin and texted an angry message to Lala. She then put her jacket back on.

As she walked down the hall she passed statues of her ancestors. Cali held back chuckling; the statues at her home had expressions of shock and anticipations of fear. The expressions on the Egyptian faces were so serious, like they hated someone close by or were constipated.

Cali walked slower when she returned to the door. She could hear them talking, it was loud, mean and dripped with distain. A real De Nile argument would involve more servants and weapons; Cali was safe to walk in.

"I'm ready, Mom." Cali announced. Her mother hadn't left her standing position.

Cleo stared at her father then told her beautifully different child, "The car is outside, baby." She turned back to her father. "Goodnight Daddy."

"Drive safely." Ramses said, admiring the portrait of Geb.

In Car

It was quiet; the car didn't make noise and the two ghouls weren't speaking.

_Is it harder for me to be nice or her? Let's see_. "Thanks, Mom."

"For what? Daddy gives a great service." Cleo said as she steered with both hands on the wheel.

"Yeah, I'm sure the surgeon he'd hire would've done an amazing job on my intestines." Cali said, meaning it to be a joke on delicate territory.

"Oh baby, it was so much easier for me to just follow commands because I had no idea what I was facing." Cleo sounded tired. "But, I did it and here I am now."

"Are you happy now?" The ghoul with blue diamond earrings asked. _I may be mean but I don't not care how you're doing_.

"What do you want to hear? How miserable it feels to lose two kingdoms? Or how, despite the absolute humiliation from everyone in the business, fashion and PCC (Parent Creature Comittee) spheres I regret nothing because I still looked fabulous on camera." Cleo was smug; she liked being able to rant to something that sincerely cared.

_Wow, Mom. Huh, see how that's spelled. _"You did look good. Almost too thin." Cali said.

Her mother waved a hand in flattery then pushed her straight, shoulder length hair back. "Ra bless you, Cali." Her mummy said, absorbing the good vibes.

"So what's the next step?" Cali asked, hoping they were close to her father. Her snakes were hungry, and not fans of granddaddy's food.

"You are so your father's child." Cleo laughed to herself. "We're going to the Poseidon Suite. Dad and his dragon are there waiting. You can miss a week of school but no more. This is a retreat but as a treat for me for having the first vacation in months."

"Okay. And after that?" The little gorgon asked, not sure what to expect but knowing it would be dramatic.

Her mummy's exhale drooped her whole body down. "I'll come up with something. This disaster could be my big chance to catch up on things."

Cali murmured a 'hum', and then looked out the window. She heard her mother begin ranting. It wasn't until she heard the word 'you' said loudly that the little gorgon was concerned with her mother's future plans.

"You, my daughter, can be my new project!" Cleo stated as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Apparently they'd stopped.

"What?" Cali asked, in a tone flatter than common loose-leaf paper.

The mummy had a twinkle in her blue eyes. "You, Calliope Hatshepsut De Nile Gorgon, will be the thing I try to improve upon from this day forward!"

Cali's pity had smoldered then. "Mom, I'm not sure you're qualified."

"Why would you say that? I'm your mother!" Cleo was astonished that her excitement wasn't shared.

"Well for one you don't know my full name. You can never remember my other middle name." Cali informed her.

Cleo's narrow eyes closed almost half way. "'Scream Day'."

The snakes on Cali's head rose in curiosity.

"I ignore that name because it reminds me of the nasty little trick your father pulled. I didn't know he had picked it until after your naming ceremony, and by then it was too dangerous to start over, so beside your beautiful regale name is the title of an obnoxious band only your father likes." Cleo bitterly explained.

Cali shrugged, smiling at her immature dad. "They had a majorly decent drummer."

"Ok, let's start with your musical education. If you're going to continue with this stardom thing you at least must learn good music. Next we'll work on your outfit." Cleo frowned at her daughter.

"I like shopping at thrift stores, Mom." Cali had waited years to tell Cleo that. The reaction was worth the wait.

Cleo grabbed her heart and held back tears. "All this hate you have for me. I suppose I deserve it for not showing interest in your clothes sooner but understand this. I was never good with children, not even during my own youth. I've been waiting for you to become more…big. Articulate, really."

"I'm sorry I was so boring when I was small." Cali crossed her arms, her snakes hissed as they tangled.

"That's not what I meant." Cleo was becoming defensive but tried to rein the defenses back.

Cali counted to thirteen then said to her mother, "We're far from friends. But, if you want a catch-up of my life I have a web-series that dates back about three years now."

"Life is unfair, Cali. But if you learn anything from me learn that there is nothing you can't survive." Cleo said, dropping the weepy dramatics for more serious dramatics.

_She looks pretty in all lighting, even a dim light from a glowing worm sitting in a parking lot._Cali then realized they were at a pier.

"Is that because I'm the descendant of De Niles or Gorgons?"

"Sure, but more importantly you're my daughter." Cleo reached over to put Cali's chin in her palm. "Which means if you don't achieve more than me in this lifetime I will crush you into dust."

Cali took a deep breath then said, "You peeked as a CE Queen to the biggest toy company in the biz, with beautiful family, surprisingly friends and small waist. I like my odds."

Cleo smiled, it was stunning and scary. Like a real monster should look. "My baby, if you think this is my peek then you don't know me very well either. And there are two unfinished memoirs on that!"

"Okay." Cali was relieved she'd changed back into her tinted sunglasses since leaving her grandfather's. Transparent sunglasses gave too much away.

The mummy let go of Cali's chin. "Your dad is waiting for us, so we should go. Are you ready?"

"Yep." _Not really but like Styx am I going lose to you._

* * *

_Now how to beat that!_


	4. Great Grandmummy

I write/think in sitcom terms.

Enjoy!

* * *

Museum of Supernatural History

In the ancient Egyptian section a short vampire in pink pigtails was taking notes with his iCoffin 24. She was accompanied by her amphibious friend Abe Webber.

Through his blonde curly bangs, Abe looked up at the hieroglyphics.

Abe-"Cali's family really loved to dance."

Lala-" And playing charades it seems."

The lolita-dresed vampire had been studying the ancient writing and tried to read what she saw. She made strange gurgling noises then said in a chipper, high-pitch voice- "That sounds like an incantation!"

The room started to shake, vases fell and scattered, lights blinked on and off. The two monsters heard banging, they turned around to see a large, seal sarcophogas, shake and rumble.

They heard a scream. Abe put in his arm around Lala in protection though he was more nervous than her.

The sarcophagus lid rose a fraction of an inch then fell to the side.

What rose out was a hunchbacked Mummy; a loose jaw with only 3 gold teeth, one eye covered with bandages while the other huge, blue and poking out. Her hair was gray, fried and patches stuck out randomly from all spots including her chin.

The Mummy raised two thin arms- "Tremble before the Queen of Nile, peasants!"

Abe frowned in disgust at her grey-green face and sagging breasts.

Lala smiled as she asked, "Goodmorning sleepy head, would you like to meet your family?"

The DeNile-Gorgon home

Cali was in her living room with her pet dragon Bruno. She scratched behind his wings as they waited for her friends to arrive.

The door was open so they let themselves in. Lala came into the room first, alone.

excited Lala- "Cali, we have a surprise for you!"

Abe from the other room, "And if you want to return it we completely understand!"

The young gorgon raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Abe came in room with a gold-chain in his webbed-hand. At the other end of the chain was a hideous old woman.

Cali's snakes hissed defensively then retreated to the back of her head. Bruno jumped behind a coach, Cali took two steps away.

startled Cali- "Dudes, what is that?!"

Lala- "This is your great-grandmummy!"

Cali- "Only one 'great'?"

Abe meekly smiles- "Surprise!"

Great-Grandmummy- "Uck! My descendants have bred with peasants! This is what happens with girls are taught to read!"

Cali pouted, she knew her grandfather was prejudice against non-royals but he was never against her education.

The front door opened again and in came Cali's parents.

"And that nice waiter called me 'miss', we have go to eat there more often!" Cleo told her husband as they walked into their living room.

"Cleo!"- angry great-grandmummy.

"Nana!" surprised Cleo.

Deuce's sunglass lenses broke when he sees their guest.

Great-grand-mummy- "How could you do this to our bloodline! (points to the little gorgon) Your sister Nefera would never be so reckless! "

Angry Cleo- " Uck! My sister has been married three times and has never reproduced!"

Great-Grandmummy- "I know she never married a peasant! "

"We should probably bring her back." Abe told his ghoulfriends.

Lala- "Why? Nana just got here."

Cali crossed her arms- "And five minutes in we've got a De Nile screaming match."

Cali liked to think being a De Nile meant you had confidence, sophistication and rare culture. However she also knew her maternal family was made of snobs nostalgic for their former days of ruling.

Even if her mother was a pain-in-the-neck Cali was proud she showed off the good traits (half of the time). The good traits included a bravery to never worry about being popular (which lead to popularity). Compared to her Granddaddy, whom she loved very much, who still ranted about his days as a pharaoh and his superiority over other monsters. When Granddaddy ranted, he was a cute old man stuck in the past. When Great-grandmummy ranted it made she scales crawl.

"You've tarnished our good blood!"

"OKay that's enough." Cali said as she lifted her sunglasses and stared at her obnoxious relative.

Cleo watched her Nana freeze into stone.

"Cali, what has your father told you about stoning family-members?" Cleo asked her daughter, more in a condescending mom-tone than angry monster.

Cali shrugged- "Try to get them at a good angle?"

Cleo looked at Deuce, he smiled and shrugged.

Lala- "So, what to do with Nana?"

Cleo- "Bring her back to the exhibit, all this excitement is bad for her tiny, black heart."

Cali got closer to her Great-Grandmummy and examined the wrinkles deep with bitterness and resentment. Abe patted her shoulder, he smirked under his freckles because he knew she didn't love stoning people.

"So this is what the future holds." Cali stated.

Deuce- "Thank Gods I married you for your mind."

Cleo- "Shut up."


	5. Chester was there

Abe wearing sweat bands- I like him, I like how he makes me try new things.

Cali- You can't even sweat.

Abe- Yes, I know, but I should at least look the part to start off with.

Cali- Abe, you're awesome at a lot of stuff but recreational exercise is not your thing.

Abe- Well, with Drew It could become my thing.

Cleo- Stop right there.

Abe and Cali are dangling their feet into the De Nile/ Gorgon backyard pool. Cali's mother walks towards them, eyes on her iCoffin 32.

Cleo- Abe, never change for a man, especially one as good looking as Drew Scarymeure.

Even though Cali agreed with this, it was weird hearing her mother say it.

Cali- Really Mom? You changed for Dad.

Cleo-Baby, being a vegetarian was a phase. I would've converged back with or without your father's Rib& Eye steak.

Cali- I'm talking about you giving up the princess title to marry Dad.

Cali watched her mother's eyelids raise and lips pucker.

Cleo- Get in the car.

Deuce's Restaurant, which he shares ownership with 3 other monsters.

Cleo- You told my child a FALSE HISTORY! About ME!?

Her husband pushed the carving knife away from his throat.

Deuce- I told her a bedtime story of my former princess that made you look selfless and romantic. It's a lighter version of the whole truth.

Cleo-Having you been hiding your shame of me all these years?

Deuce- Cleo, that's not it. I just didn't think she was ready to hear the whole truth at six years old.

Cleo- Well she's fifteen, she's ready now.

The snakes on Deuce heads hissed in disagreement but surrounded by knives it was safer to go with Cleo's decision.

Cali and Abe were sitting at the table outside of her father's kitchen. Through her sunglasses, Cali watched her parents come out with cups of coffee and fudge brownies.

Abe- Thank you, but no dessert for me, I'm on a diet.

Cali rolled her eyes, he was skinnier than her and she was no where near fat.

Deuce- The snack is to go with the bittersweet truth your mom (glare from Cleo) and I think we should tell you.

Cali- Okay. Are you guys really married?

Cleo- You were the flowerghoul at our wedding, you know we are.

Cali- Right, okay. Parents, I don't need to know what you guys did before me. I honestly don't want to know…

Cleo- Calliope, history is precious in this family. History defines the monster I am and the monster you will become. Incorrect accounts of our history will never be tolerated.

Deuce- And if you hear this from anybody else your mother is going look like…

The mummy waited for him to continue.

Deuce cleared his throat and said- Your mummy did what she thought was best for herself and I'm proud of her regardless of what others think.

Abe was fascinated, Cali was nervous to hear them.

Cleo smiled and patted his shoulder- Understand that this was about a million years ago and the ghoul in this story was young and ambitious. At our high school graduation, your father and I broke up. Really broke up, broke off completely. We were going in different directions, neither of us believed in long-distance so it just made more sense for us both to move on. He went to Scaris for cooking school and I was accepted into Yell University. It was fun for a minute but I knew what I was good at and didn't feel like sitting for another eternity to become what I knew I wanted to be- A CEO of a very big, very ruthless company. Fashion was the first choice but when I discovered the Mattered Toy Company- their power over little ghouls and their adorable fashion applications to their doll line, well, ruling over that empire looked fun. Climbing that ladder would've taken my whole youth, so I took a creative short-cut, the old CEO had a son~

Abe- You married into power! Lord Neptune, you don't get more Royal than that!

Cleo- Ha ha, you know it, Abey.

Cali- _Mom_….really?

Cleo- Cali, no one can command a city-population of underlings better than me. And the old CEO knew his son wasn't cut out for the job, and when he brought me home and saw my natural talent of control…

Cali- So you just married the first idiot with connections?

Cleo- Uck! No, I did my research! Julian Screamer was the most powerful troll connected to Mattered, unmarried and not carrying any disease at that time- except laziness and lack of ambition.

Cali- My gods, I feel so bad for my almost-daddy.

Cleo- Oh please! Chester was aware of my motives- he encouraged them! It was a business deal. I made all the good decisions so he never had to think! I learned the structure as he got fat and wasted.

Cali- Wow, marriage looks great. You got a throne and all it took was a dumb puppet.

Cleo- Chester was glad to have a puppeteer. And our marriage wasn't all that bad. For all his flaws, Chester at least had wit- he was also a ball of laughs to travel with and his assistants always bought me the most gorgeous jewelry and-

Deuce- Oh that Chester, we all miss him so much.

As she hugged her husband, Cleo said- He was never nearly as generous and toned as your daddy is.

Cali- Gross, not as gross as having a mom who's a hoe.

Cleo- UCK! Chester was my hoe!

Abe- Mrs. Ex-Chest, when in all this did you lose your Princess title? And get with the very toned Mr. Gorgon?

Cleo- Oh, right. Well the night before I married Chester I brought him to meet my family. My father was all for me getting the job but he forbade to me marry a non-royal monster. Chester was rich, powerfully connected and had a long lineage of famous trolls but he wasn't a prince, count, duke or lord of anything. It infuriated me that my bloodline, which had gotten me everything in the past was keeping me back from true power. So at that dinner I renounced my title and was nothing but a beautiful, intelligent, chic and mighty force of brilliance. I lost my staff of servants and line-cutting powers, not to mention the family jewels. But I toughed it out in Chester's little mansion. It was hard to adjust but I did get on the board and, well, you know how well I'm doing there now. I achieved my own title and I have pride in that.

Cali- That's inspiring, Mom, but where the hell is Chester?!

Cleo- Dead.

The cup of coffee Cali was holding fell to the ground and shattered. Abe grinned at the nonchalant Queen and un-surprised chef.

Cali whispered- I don't want to hear any more.

Cleo- Oh Cali, I didn't kill him.

Cali- He just died and left you everything!

Unguilty smiling Cleo- Well, he couldn't leave it all to his pet gargoyle-dog.

Cali got out of her seat- I'm adopted and leaving.

Cleo- Sit little miss, I am not done. Now, despite what you've heard and seen I am not that cutthroat. Chester died at the hands of others.

Cali looked at her father.

Deuce- I was baking a cake at the time, I swear. In another country!

Cleo- Your father wasn't in the picture yet, but the circumstances coming after did give the implication….

Abe- What what what?

Cleo- Hold on, don't jump ahead, little froggy. Chester, Ra rest his soul, made enemies in the company. A couple of co-workers were jealous of him having the most glamorous wife of them and being the hapless CEO's son who got away with anything did not earn him many real friends. In fact, he was quite surprised when his bluddy Bertrand took a stab at him- literally.

Cali- Oh Gods…

Cleo- Yes, it was sad, he was the beast-man at our wedding.

Abe- And then?

Deuce put an arm around Cleo, who continued- Chester asked for no resurrections after his death. His motto was to do it right the first time and that was it, and then that was it. We were married three years, I was a widow at 24.

Cali- Six-thousand and 24.

Cleo smiled- My cruel little jewel.

Cali- Oh my Ghoul! The funeral you said you reconnected with dad at! It was…

Deuce- My catering company was popular at the time.

Abe- And it apparently paid very well. (looking at Cleo)

Cali- Was it just a stupid coincidence?

Deuce- Princess or not, your mom makes news everywhere. I took the job for, well, I was making connections too at the time.

Cali- Oh. My Gods!

Deuce- Cut me a little slack, kid. I didn't go with the intentions of swiping up the broken widow. I went for the job. And, honestly, I wanted to prove to your uncles that I was over the Groancoming Queen.

Abe put a webbed hand to his heart.- But you carried a torch for her all those years.

Deuce- No, there were other women. On the drive to the graveyard I was considering hooking up with the driver, she had these awesome horns and a killer frosting recipe.

Cali began rubbing her temples- Just stop. Please.

Cleo- No, keep going, Deuce, I don't remember this part of the story.

Deuce- Nothing set up the tables, the grieving family came in. You came in, in a very low cut little black dress.

Cleo-I was heartbroken but it didn't stop me from enjoying the spookies served.

Deuce- You were still bossy and still tight.

Cleo- You lost the snakehawk but still knew how to listen.

Cali was already mortified so she numbly watched her parents go gooey.

Cleo- And then we found we could still fit inside a 28 by 30 inches together…

Numbness ended, Cali- For the love of Ra and Hera!

Deuce bent his head over so his snakes would nuzzle in Cleo's hair; she giggled like a school-ghoul.

Cali- So you were never convicted?

Cleo- No, I was an attentive, loyal wife with a solid alibi and the court's pity.

Abe- And after that you guys just rode off into the twilight?

Deuce- It was hard starting over. At first we were hanging out for old time's sake but it got comfortable.

Cleo- I had the empty room, he cooked well- and still does- Daddy and I weren't talking at the time so he wasn't there to object. Also through Deuce I reconnected with the our old group.

Deuce- Gil was carrying you at that time. Our other friends had kids in playgroups. We were reckless and my mom was begging for grand kids.

Cleo- Dear Ra, you made me blow up! First it was the cooking, then it was your little bastard.

Deuce- _Our_ little bastard, Cleo, and you were still a babe.

Abe- You guys get too cutesy sometimes.

Deuce shrugged, still hugging his wife.

Cleo- Well, there's not much left to tell, eventually we had you and it's been a happy ever after since.

Cali- I'm not happy.

Cleo- Not now, but it's important you know who your parents drink in their wisdom, or, maybe, learn from their mistakes.

Abe- Any regrets?

Cleo- Marriage wise? Not the first. Defiantly not the second. By the third, who knows?

Deuce pouted, Cleo kissed his cheek as to say "Just Kidding".

Cali wondered if the kiss really said "Make it look good now so the jury will take pity on me later".


End file.
